


Touching Is Good

by Goombario



Category: Nintendo
Genre: F/M, Player x Machine, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: A 3DS owner realizes how lucky he is to own Nintendo's revolutionary new glasses-free 3D portable gaming system. No, this is not a giant advertisement.





	Touching Is Good

Nintendo 3DS

The familiar logo appeared onscreen, the player holding it soon tapping on the dual-screen portable's bottom screen to begin playing. He wasn't sure what to play--Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon? Mighty Switch Force? Maybe even check his Swapnotes?

Well, maybe not the Swapnotes. That's something he could always do later.

Deciding to do a bit of ghost busting, the player tapped on the small picture of Luigi with the 3DS's stylus. The usual "ding!" sound played as the game started to boot up. The 3DS logo appeared, and the top and bottom screens faded to black.

The player waited.

The Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon logo didn't appear. The Nintendo 3DS logo didn't re-appear, either. Simply two black screens. The player groaned in frustration, his right thumb heading for the 'Power' button.

"Hey, don't do that!"

The player paused--did the game finally start up? The voice he heard wasn't Luigi's, or even E. Gadd's gibberish, so it couldn't have been the game. Ignoring the protest he told himself he imagined, his thumb rest over the power button once again.

 

"Don't do that! Hey, stop! I'm talking to you!"

Okay, that time he definitely heard something. The player stared at the 3DS in both surprise and a bit of fear, watching as the two black screens turned into a bright white. The light was almost blinding for a moment, but soon dimmed--in place of the blank space was now a digital smile, complete with two eyes above it; there was a smiling face on the top screen.

"Thank you, finally! I certainly didn't need you to turn me off, especially after how much you turn me on!"

The face's mouth was moving, and it was speaking perfect (albeit a bit digitized) English. The player wasn't sure whether to toss the 3DS against a wall and run, or continue watching. For curiosity's sake, he kept a firm grip on the handheld. The face on-screen was beginning to change: the eyes now had eyelashes, a pink blush covered the face's now-apparent cheeks, and the friendly smile was now a sultry grin. The 3DS was a girl.

Yes, the 3DS was turning into a girl via the screen.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" The 3DS spoke up again. The top screen's face gave the player a wink. The player didn't respond, only looked confused at the portable's request. "You remember when I said how much you turn me on? Well, I meant it!"

Well, yes, the player did turn the system on when he wanted to play with it.

Wow, that sounds really dirty in this situation, at least in his head.

"Yeah, you know my stylus? You're still holding it, right? Let me use my camera and look at ya!" The 3DS's camera suddenly focused on the player, his face appearing on the bottom screen. Without moving the 3DS, the camera moved to focus on his hand, which did indeed hold the stylus. "There it is! Now, would you put it back in the little hole?"

The player nodded at his portable for some reason and re-inserted the stylus into its "hole." The bottom screen turned from the camera's focus back to a white screen, and the face on the top screen had a line of digital drool running down it.

"Do it again, 'kay? Take it out and put it back in, but do it faster!" This face gave him a wink, and a 16-bit-looking tongue licked the face's lips. "Faster, and you can put it in a bit rougher, too! I'm made of Nintendium, so I'll be fine!" The player was still shocked at the idea of his 3DS speaking to him, but decided it would be best not to anger it. Anger her. It? Her? He wasn't sure.

The player pulled the stylus away from the console, waiting a moment before pushing it back in. He heard a digitized moan in response. Although feeling ridiculous, the player held the bottom of the stylus and began to quickly push the entire length into the portable, then back out, and in again, as fast as he could. The 3DS's feminine voice grew much louder, the machine responding with pleasured moaning, along with "Yes!" and "More!"

The player continued "fucking" the 3DS with "her" own stylus, rapidly thrusting (if you could call it that) the plastic stick into and out of it at a much rougher pace, slightly worried about breaking it. He trusted 3DS's claim of "Nintendium strength" so he continued, starting to enjoy the sounds he heard.

"Go faster! Come on, fuck me!" The 3DS squealed in girlish delight. The face's eyes were now closed, the mouth open as moans continued to blast from the speakers. "Fuck me harder!"

The player did as he was asked, moving the stylus into the portable faster and pushing a bit rougher each time. The 3DS continued to moan, but "her" eyes fluttered open while the stylus continued to thrust inside.

"Hey, is your dick hard? You're a boy, right? Take it out and angle me, I wanna see it!"

The player blushed at the 3DS's request--what the hell, right? He's already "fucking" the thing, after all. Fumbling with his left hand, he unzipped and unfastened his jeans, pushing them down until he could pull his erection from his boxers. He moved the 3DS down, angling the camera until his erection appeared on the bottom screen.

"Oh, wow! You have a huge cock!" The 3DS exclaimed, her face looking very excited. "Quick, pull me back up and look at my lower screen!" The player quickly pulled the system up to eye-level and looked down--the blank screen was replaced by a 16-bit open pussy, a small trail of "juices" running down the screen. "You can fuck me, ya know." The 3DS continued to speak. "You can't do much, I know, but you can put your cock on the screen. It's touch-sensitive, so I'll totally feel it. Just keep fucking me with the stylus, okay?"

The player thought this was taking things a bit far. Putting his dick on the screen? Isn't that a bit much?

Well, he did buy a screen protector, after all. This was probably a good time to see how well it worked. Maybe it was some kind of weird condom in this situation. He lowered the 3DS to his crotch and lazily flopped his erection over the pussy on the bottom screen. The 3DS let out a gasp, the drooling, moaning face turning to one of surprised as the player started to gently rub his dick against the screen while rapidly shoving the stylus into and out, as the 3DS wanted.

"Keep it up! Fuck me and rub my pussy with your hard dick!" The 3DS moaned. The pleasured moans from the speakers turned into quick, short gasps--was the 3DS close to an orgasm? The pussy on the bottom screen began to "drip" more as the player moved his cock on it. The stylus was moving as fast as the player could manage now. "That's it! Fuck me! Fuck me! Cum on my touch screen!"

The player started to flop his cock on the touch screen, gently rubbing against it. The screen was warm, the sensation helping his orgasm approach even faster. The 3DS's sounds were nothing but gasps and moans now, the face now filled with a "fucked silly" expression.

"Come on, that's it! Right there, more! More! I-I'm CUMMING!"

The player quickly pulled himself away, watching as the pussy on the lower screen actually hit climax, "dripping" more and "leaking" on the screen. Placing his cock back on the warm screen, the player's orgasm hit as well, cum leaking onto the touch screen. He shoved the stylus inside one last time, this getting another moan of pleasure plus a second climax from his portable.

"Oh wow ... Your cum's so warm on my touch screen, it feels awesome!" The 3DS praised the player. "Don't clean it off yet, 'kay? I promise, it'll clean off fine and it won't damage me." The player nodded, dressing himself again and zipping his jeans back up. The 3DS's face was a wide smile, winking at him.

"Touching is good, huh?"


End file.
